


Save Pops

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: YOU SHOULD READ Erase and Rewind by FangirlingPuggle BEFORE THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON.





	Save Pops

[Erase and Rewind by FangirlingPuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593443)

* * *

It was like a kick in the guts. They all kinda knew Lou was their dad, it was undeniable that one day they came back saying that they had Lou's blood in them, his freaking out.  
  
But...Lou was their dad. The man who raised them from birth. He was Master Splinter...Pops...Daddy... Mikey had to hide himself in Raph's chest, pulling himself into his shell and hiding. Leo was pressed up against the glass, and in anger slammed his fist against the window, shattering it, but it didn't break.  
  
"Bastard." He whispered, as Leo saw the glint in Draxum's eye when he glanced at them. Donnie was trying to create something to reverse this effect, to figure out what the FUCK to do when your father gets turned back into a human, and brainwashed to love some goat demon, who should really be burning in hell beside Satan.  
  
"Raph what's the plan?" Leo turned to the eldest who was holding Mikey's shell, patting the carapace. "I-I- We need.. April- I-" Leo's eyes narrowed. He stood up using the Odachi sword as a post. "Now is not the time to strike. We have to wait, like ninja, strike when the time's right, and convince Pops he loved us. And that Draxum's a piece of shit."  
  
Leo turned and looked to Raph. "You and Mikey go get April, Donnie and I will follow Draxum where ever he goes and get a basic idea of what we will need to do." "For a younger brother your doing alot of ordering." Leo's scowl softened for a moment, a smile tugging on his lips. "You don't seem to be doing much..." Raph smiled.  
  
"Good luck, Neon Leon."  
  
"You too, Raph."


End file.
